1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake silencer in a vertical type engine having a crankshaft vertically disposed therein, and wherein the engine is configured to be accommodated in an engine room or compartment, or accommodated in an area with limited space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a conventionally known intake silencer in a vertical type engine, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 1661/92. In this conventional intake silencer, the vertical type engine having the crankshaft vertically disposed therein is accommodated within the engine room, and an intake silencing chamber is disposed in a space defined along one side of a crankcase of the engine.
To enhance the silencing effect, it is desired to possibly increase the volume of the intake silencing chamber. However, there is a limit to the space within the engine compartment or room in which the engine and various auxiliaries can be accommodated. For this reason, if the intake silencing chamber is only disposed in the space defined along one side of the crankcase of the engine, it is difficult to ensure a sufficient volume of the intake silencing chamber.